The Original Family?
by WeLoveRappMusic
Summary: What happens when Arabelle Salvatore Mikaelson comes home to see a certain set of brothers. Who is the person they have in common?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

 **Chapter 1**

BellaPOV:

It had been three days since they had left me here not that I cared. After Fuckward had "Broken" me. I had faked a breakdown. After he had left the hearing range I had gotten up and walked back to the house. I cooked dinner for Charlie. Since I don't eat. I then called Damon.

Damon/Bella

"What do you want?" He said.

"Now Damon, is that anyway to talk to your sister." I said back.

"Belle..." He said.

"Yes, Dami." I said

"H-how are you alive?" His voice broke out.

"That's not important right now. I'm coming home. Ok?" I said. 

"Yes, Please come home. You can help me deal with our brother's girlfriend. When will you be here?"

"I'll be there in a few hours, Dami." Then just as I was hanging up I heard Charlie coming into the house. 

Perfect, I thought. After Dinner I set about packing all my stuff. I decided to make Charlie and the town forget me.

As I was walking do the stairs I heard Charlie call for me.

"Heya, Bells."

"Hey, Charlie." Just as I said this I made eye contact with him and said "You never had a daughter. Isabella Swan never existed." Then I went around and compelled the town. When I came back I packed all my stuff into my blue Lamborghini. 

Then I drove to Mystic Falls.

 **Time Skip**

I pulled up to the Boarding House I heard a few heartbeats. Then I got out of my car and as I walked towards the house I heard arguing. So naturally I decided to walk right in.

As soon as I walked in the room turned silent. As I looked around the room I met the eyes of a girl who looked like Katerina Petrova. My brothers. A girl with blonde hair. A boy with blonde hair. A older looking man. A young boy with shaggy hair, and a girl I could tell was a witch.

I had just caught the end of the argument.

My brother was yelling a name I never wanted to here again. The only man I ever truely loved Niklaus Mikaelson. The love of my life. My dear husband.

"Klaus, will kill us all." Damon had said

Just then the doppelgänger decided to open her mouth. Just as she did Damon rushed to hug me. Then she said.

"Who is she, Damon." 

Before anyone could blink I had her pinned to the wall by her throat. 

"My name is Arabelle Salvatore Mikaelson." She looked confused so as an after thought I added. "I'm their sister"

I then dropped her to the ground. 

"I'm offended, brothers you never talked about me." 

"We thought you were dead." They answered together.

Just then the doppelgänger decided to speak.

"Why are you here?" She sneared. 

"I came to visit my family." I replied simply. 

Just then Damon realized something and said. 

"Did you say Mikaelson?" Just as I was going to answer someone I was not expecting walked in. As soon as I saw him I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He tensed then he relaxed and hugged me back. We stayed like that for a while then someone cleared their throat and I climbed down. 

"Do my eyes deceive me or is it my dear friend, Elijah Mikaelson?"

"Look who's talking. What are you doing here, sister. Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"Oh, I'm just visiting my brothers. What about you, Elijah."

He looked down in shame and said. " I'm helping them kill Klaus."

I said the only thing I could think of "Why?"

"He has hidden our siblings away. I miss my family. I missed you."

"You missed me? When was the last time you saw him?"

"When he told me you were dead and yes I missed you. You are my sister in every way but blood."Just as I went to answer the doppelgänger said.

"Umm, I think I speak for everyone when I say we deserve an explanation as to what is going on. How do you to know each other? How do you know Klaus." Then I cut her off.

"First of all you no good spoiled brat you deserve nothing. I know Elijah because he is my brother-in-law." Just then I was cut off as someone said. 

"Don't tell me your saying what i think your saying?"

"Yes Damon, Klaus is my husband!"

Suddenly, everyone but Elijah and I tensed. I froze as I caught a scent I would never forget. Then I said.

"Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear."

Then suddenly, Klaus came out of the shadows and smirked as he said.

"Honey, I'm Home!"

Then I did something that shocked everyone I jumped into his arms. He caught himself before he fell to the ground. Shocking them all again when he gave me a rare genuine smile and kissed me.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

So I don't know if you guys will like this story or if I want to make it a one-shot or a full story. So y'all tell me in the comments if you want more even if Its only one person I will gladly finish it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Charcters In This Story

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Previously:

Suddenly, everyone but Elijah and I tensed. I froze as I caught a scent I would never forget. Then I said.

"Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear."

Then suddenly, Klaus came out of the shadows and smirked as he said.

"Honey, I'm Home!"

Then I did something that shocked everyone I jumped into his arms. He caught himself before he fell to the ground. Shocking them all again when he gave me a rare genuine smile and kissed me.

 **Now**

Klaus P.O.V

I was lurking in the shadows of the Boarding house when I heard a familiar voice. Then I smelled her. My inner beast growled in delight at the smell of my mate.

I watched as the scene unfolded before my eyes. So, these were the brothers she talked about constantly, lovely. I watched her as she very intimately hugged my brother. I had to bite back a growl at the sight of her legs wrapped around his waist.

I thanked the lord for Damon Salvatore.

When I heard my name I decided to make my presence known. I made sure that they could smell me. I saw them all tense except Elijah and Ara. I was not shocked when she said. 

"Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear."

I decided to pop out of the shadows. As I did I decided to try to lighten the mood.

"Honey, I'm Home!" I said humorously.

My Ara then shocked everyone except Elijah, as she ran into my arms. She slammed into me so hard she almost knocked me down. I barely caught my balance. I tried to control myself, but it was hard after so long. She then shocked them all again by kissing me full force.

I became very annoyed when our kiss was interrupted by a throat being cleared. So I gently slowed the kiss and to soon for my liking pulled away. I gently lowered her to the ground but, kept my arm protectively around her waist.

That's when all the bloody idiots in the room started to talk at once. Even with vampire hearing I could not understand what they were saying. So, knowing that he would I waited for Elijah to silence the room. Just as I thought he would Elijah said this.

"SILENCE!"

Just as I knew it would the room fell silent. By the looks on the faces in I knew nobody had ever heard Elijah yell.

I tried to contain my laughter and almost failed. When I got control over myself I stood there with a wide smirk on my face. 

Then what shocked me most was when Ara took charge of the silence by saying.

"So, here's our todo list

1) Break Klaus' Curse.

2) Kill The Vampire Hunter.

3) Raise The Family From Their Coffins."

This is when I decided to say something

"Tonight is the full moon we could break the curse. I have a witch that can preform a spell to make sure the doppelgänger lives. I'm going to need her blood to make hybrids. I'm also going to need all of your help to kill Mikael. Then we will awaken the rest of my siblings."

Page Break

After a long argument, we finally came to an agreement. I called my witches told them to have everything ready for the ritual tonight. 

Time Skip

After the ritual was completed. I shifted then I ran around for the rest of the night I changed back that morning. Then I went back to the mansion to find my beautiful wife in our bed. I went to take a shower to get the dirt of me. When I was done it was 1 AM. So I just crawled into bed with her.

I fell asleep with my wife on my chest. Thinking of ways to make Mikael's death happen. Then I finally let sleep claim me.

 ** _Author's Note_**

So Klaus Broke his curse. Mikeal's Death will be coming soon. The other originals are coming soon. 

Aside from that what did you think. Please review and tell me what you think. Do you like the story. I'm unsure if I'm moving it to fast


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

 **Chapter 3**

Previously:

After the ritual was completed. I shifted then I ran around for the rest of the night I changed back that morning. Then I went back to the mansion to find my beautiful wife in our bed. I went to take a shower to get the dirt of me. When I was done it was 1 AM. So I just crawled into bed with her.

I fell asleep with my wife on my chest. Thinking of ways to make Mikael's death happen. Then I finally let sleep claim me.

Now:

General POV:

At The Boarding House

The house was buzzing with activity as everyone tried to find out where as they previously tried to find out where Abby Bennett had stashed Mikael. They only had to search because Abby had ran out on her family leaving just Bonnie's father and Grams to raise her. 

Shocking everyone out of their thoughts was a noise which simultaneously caused everyone's heads to snap up, as Bonnie finally found Mikael's location. He was in a Cemetury in Charlotte. After a while it was decided that Klaus, Elijah, Bella, Damon, and Stefan would go in Elijah's SUV to Charlotte.

In The Car 

The car ride was as tense as it could get almost as much as it was full of anticipation. Klaus was excited to finally be rid of that retched man he once called father. Elijah was excited for what came after. His family. 

Time Skip

After about an hours drive they finally reached Charlotte. Bella, Elijah, and Klaus decided to go in while the Salvatore brother stayed outside to be lookout.

Klaus' POV

I was so happy I was down right giddy when I saw Mikael in those chains. As I Slowly, inched towards him I picked up his white oak stake. I waved my hand over his face in the classic wake up gesture. As I did so his eyes shot open. When I saw this I started to speak.

"I've wanted to do this for years. I've dreamed of you watching me end you. On that thought after this, you will have done something right after a thousand years. You will have made my dreams come true. Goodbye, Father."

After I said this I stabbed him through the heart. I stepped back as I watched the look of shock fill his face as he lit on fire.

I rejoiced in the fact that I had finally avenged my dear mother's death. I was filled with great joy I wold finally have my family back.

Always And Forever.

General POV: 

The drive back was silent. They were all filled with a deep sense of joy. Their common enemy was destroyed. Now they could wake up the rest of Klaus and Elijah's family and they could help protect Mystic Falls. 

As the finally pulled back into the Boarding House driveway they stopped the car just long enough to let out Stefan and Damon then they drove of. 

Now the car was full of laughter and joy as the three joked like the old times. They pulled into the newly remodeled mansion and all three walked to the stairs and went up to a different room. They simultaneously pulled the daggers out of three different hearts. Their family would be back in just a few hours. 

Bella's POV: 

As I pulled the dagger from this man's chest I could nor help but, feel as if I recognized this man. I stepped back as I saw his skin began to change back to normal. Suddenly, the room was filled with a very loud gasp as the man sat up in the coffin. As soon as he did that I finally recognized him and moved to help him out of the coffin keeping my head down. As he he stood I could feel him staring at me suddenly I was pulled into a tight embrace. 

I looked up into the eyes of the one the only two men I had ever loved and gasped as did he. He was one of the two people I would love forever. 

Kol Mikealson. 

Suddenly, we heard a growl fill the room as Klaus burst through the door. Then he caught both of our eyes and gasped. Out of the blue, I found myself with my back pressed against something hard. With Klaus pinning me there. Then he was kissing me. All the while Kol was kissing my neck I then came to the relization that I was pressed inbetween of them with my back to Kol's chest. I was pressed tightly between them.

Then, I got a naughty idea. I shifted my hips and felt them both grid into me. Then we were in a different room. I looked down and realized that we were all missing our shirts. I was clad in short-shorts, my bra, and my 4inch heels. I was then caught off guard as we were all suddenly all naked and having sex.

Elijah's POV:

I had heard the original two gasps, then the growl, then the next gasp. Then I toned it out as I realized that I now had two move the other two coffins into one room. So I quickly moved Finnik's coffin next to Rebekah's. I waited thirty minutes. Then, I was suddenly pulled into a hug by two people. My other siblings! I hugged them tightly.

"I missed you both."

Rebekah then said something surprising

"Where are Klaus and Kol." Finn nodded in agreement.

I responded quickly with a "They're busy at the moment." I then pointed at my ear silently telling them to listen closely. When they heard it they nodded in agreement I spent the next two hours teaching them about the modern world. Finn had been daggered for 900 years. Rebekah had been daggered for 200 years. Kol had been daggered for 90 years.

I had just finish teaching them everything when we heard three sets of footsteps coming down stairs as they entered the room. I was surprised to see them all walk in wrapped around each other. So I decided I was going to ask.

"So, are you going to tell us what is going on."

They all said "Ummm..."

 ** _Author's Note:_**

What did you think. Next chapter is the big reveal on Bella And Kol. How do they know each other? Comment and find out. Thank you to Asia.joanna.7334 your my first fan. I love you comments. Thank you again!


	4. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters

Chapter 4

Previously:

"Where are Klaus and Kol." Finn nodded in agreement.

I responded quickly with a "They're busy at the moment." I then pointed at my ear silently telling them to listen closely. When they heard it they nodded in agreement I spent the next two hours teaching them about the modern world. Finn had been daggered for 900 years. Rebekah had been daggered for 200 years. Kol had been daggered for 140 years.

I had just finish teaching them everything when we heard three sets of footsteps coming down stairs as they entered the room. I was surprised to see them all walk in wrapped around each other. So I decided I was going to ask.

"So, are you going to tell us what is going on."

They all said "Ummm..."

 **Now**

Everyone waited for an explanation, and finally Bella spoke up. She said,

"The year was 1860. I had just turned 18, my father thought it was time I got married. No matter what I said to him he would not listen. So I did the only thing a teenager would do, I ran away. I ended up in a small town called Belhaven. When I showed up, I found a family to take me in. Then, I started going to school. I wanted to learn. One day, I was walking the hallways when I accidentally bumped into this boy. I didn't know who he was at the time. He was new to the town, just like me. We became friends fast, eventually falling in love. After that, we became betrothed. Two weeks before we were supposed to get married, a mysterious man showed up. The man said he was looking for his brother, but I noticed something strange happening; the man I loved was distancing himself from me. A few short weeks went by before the man I loved was nowhere to be found, missing. I was heartbroken, I couldn't move on. I quickly fell into a depression." 

By now everyone was staring at her, all of them thinking the same thing: Who was this man? After a short pause she continued,

"I soon learned that this man was the older brother of the man I loved so dearly. After my love was missing for awhile, I began seeing the mysterious brother around town quite frequently. When I finally met this man there was something about him, I could not stay away. It was as if there was a cord connecting us, I was drawn to him. And I had only ever felt that once before, with the very man I loved. Longing for my missing love, I enjoyed the feeling his brother gave me. It reminded me of him. We eventually wed and are still married to this day."

She paused and for a slight moment everyone saw just how broken she truly was. Then, she continued,

"My first love was taken and replaced by my second, both of those men are in this room. I still feel that cord connecting me to two of them. Now, the connection has changed, it's alive! It-it's electric! The three of us are connected. We're drawn together."

Klaus POV:

As Ara spoke, I was drawn into a flashback so fast I thought I had whiplash. 

**Flashback:**

 **980 AD**

Five year old Klaus' POV: 

Today is the day. Mother is finally going to have the baby. I think it's going to be a boy. Everyone else says it's going to be a girl, but have a strange feeling about it. I just know that I'm right and in just a few hours they will all see just how right I am.

Hours Later

When I heard the baby cry I was drawn to the sound; I wanted to soothe the baby. However, I knew I was not allowed in the room yet. Shortly after, father was called to take the baby. It was after that I found out that I had been right, it was a boy. Mikael was not one to hold a baby so he gave him to me. As I met my little brother's eyes, I knew I would watch him. Help him. I would be there for him, he was my life. When he was hurting, I was hurting. When he cried, I cried. When he needed to laugh, I would tell a joke. He is my everything, but something is missing. When I found out his name my heart skipped a beat. His name was Kol.

A year later

Klaus stuck to his word, when Kol cried Klaus was always the first one there. He alway knew what Kol wanted. Their mother noticed the odd connection the siblings shared. She told Mikael, and they decided to try to keep them apart. When Kol cried Ester and Mikael got up quicker. Mother went to soothe the baby and Mikael blocked Klaus from going in. They shorted the amount of time the brothers spent together and put them in opposite places, but they always managed to get back to each other. One night, when Kol cried they both got up again. They tried the same thing. It was different this time; Kol would not settle down. After hours of him crying, Ester called for Mikael to let Klaus come in. So he did.

She handed six-year-old Klaus the crying baby. As soon as Klaus had the baby in his arms he stopped crying, instantly. They had a bond. Ester and Mikael were shocked to see baby Kol do something he had never done before, he smiled! The baby fell asleep in his brother's arms. 

After that the parents gave up on separating the two. They soon had another baby to worry about, so they simply passed Kol to Klaus. They knew he would look out for his younger brother. 

Nineteen years later

A boy in the village was mauled by the wolves. Ester never wanted to feel the pain of loosing a child again, so she turned her children into vampires. Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik - all turned into vampires. It was discovered that Klaus was not Mikael's child, leading Mikael to slaughter Klaus's biological father's village. Then, he murdered his wife after forcing her to curse Klaus.

All of the siblings made the pact;

Always And Forever.

One hundred years later Finn was daggered. He had asked to be daggered because he didn't enjoy the life that was forced upon him. 

Next was Rebekah.

Then was Kol. That was the saddest day of Klaus' life. Tears ran down his face as he daggered the person he loved the most in the world.

After he daggered Kol he left Belhevan. When he left he felt the same pull he had felt while Kol was away. He turned around and went back. He met the girl that his brother was in love with. He married her then, and they stayed together for another hundred years. After that, they separated to do other things but they still talked all the time. Then thirty-nine years later, Klaus got word of a doppelgänger in Mystic Falls.

General POV

Ara and Klaus had split up, when she met Elijah. They had a drunken one night stand and become great friends. They are very close, but friends is all they'll ever be. They agreed to just be friends when he found out who she was. They separated about a year before Ara moved to Forks. She had told Klaus about how she met Elijah. He was pissed, but somehow he managed to accept it.

 **Flashback Over**

Klaus' POV:

It was then I decided to tell them all.

"I have always felt a connection to Kol. Ever since the first day I looked into his eyes."

Kol looked at me, his eyes sparkling, as he said

"I felt it too. For as long as I can remember I felt connected to Klaus, however, something was always missing. The year before I was daggered, I left to find that missing piece. I felt a pull, so I followed it. As I got closer to whatever was pulling me, the strength intensified. I got distracted, and suddenly I was on the floor with a girl on top of me. The pull was gone and she just kept apologizing. I told her it was my fault. Then, I realized it was her that was missing all those years." 

"Somehow I knew not to call Klaus, I knew he would come for me. I also knew he had to find out about Ara on his own and I was right."

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Did anyone catch that bombshell? Did you see that coming? I hope not. Comment and tell me if you did, and what you thought about this chapter and the bombshell it contained. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these charactersr

 **Chapter 5 (The Final Chapter)**

Elijah's POV

I was shocked, to say the least. How have I not known? I always knew Kol was Klaus' favorite, but wow! This was so shocking, I had to sit down. For a minute there I lost my cool.

It was just so surprising. I had never realized how close they actually were. But now, standing here in front of them, I could see it. They had such a strong connection. I remember seeing it when we were kids, I just never put it together. A lot of things make more sense now.

Rebekah's POV

This was so surprising. I would've never guessed, but I suppose I always knew. So, I guess it really wasn't that shocking; but it was definitely surprising. When I looked at Elijah's face I busted out laughing. He looked so shocked. Finn looked to be trying to contain his amusement. The other three looked like they were trying to hide smiles.

Suddenly everyone in the room started laughing. Well except for Elijah, but I suspected that was because everyone was laughing at him.

Finn's POV

I knew it. They were always much closer to each other than the rest of us. When they were young they were always close to each other. One was never far away from the other.

Just as I was recalling memories I realized someone was missing. Henrik! So I said,

"Klaus, where is Henrik?"

"Oh yeah, I should call him."

Then he pulled out his phone and dialed his number.

Klaus/Henrik phone call:

Henrik: 

"Hello, brother! It's been a while since we last spoke, this must be an important call? Do you require my assistance with something?"

Klaus:

"No I have some people that want to speak with you."

Henrik:

"Who might these people be?"

Everyone:

"Come to Mystic Falls!"

Henrik: 

"You finally did it! I'll be there in a few hours."

End Of Phone Call

Kol's POV

I'm so happy my brother is coming home. I have not seen him in so long. He's so much like me. He's funny, mischievous, and just so much like myself. 

Time Skip 8 hours 

General POV

Henrik finally showed up, and everyone was ecstatic! The family was back together again; always and forever!

The End

Epilogue

 **Two years later**

It's was a sunny day by the falls. The Originals were enjoying the day as the children played~That's right I said children! It was a surprise, a big surprise, when Bella fell ill. In her state, it allowed some French Quater witches to kidnap her. They only managed to keep her for two days, the amount of time it took the family to locate her. When they arrived in New Orleans they discovered Marcel, Rebekah's mate and Klaus' adoptive son. Long story short, they got Bella back and left with two new additions to the family: Marcel and GiGi. 

It had been discovered that Gigi was Elijah's mate while in town.

Bella soon was blessed with twins, Landon and Logan. Landon was quiet like his father Klaus was as a child. Logan was loud and bold like his father, Kol.

Sage and Finn had a son. His name was Aiden. He was born just a few months after the twins.

Elijah and Gigi had a daughter. Her name was Cleo. She was born last spring, in June.

Rebekah and Marcel had twins too. Their names were Madison and Mathew. They were born in the summer, just a few weeks ago.

The day after that, Henrik and his wife Emily had their first boy. His name was Miles. In addition to Miles they had two older daughters, Kaia and Koree. 

Everyone jumped as they heard the scream of a child. They looked up to see a man standing over Cleo. Before they could react, Landon had pushed the man over. He fell and hit his head on he sharp edge of a rock. He laid there, dead, in a pool of his own blood. Suddenly, the boy fell to the ground. Everyone heard his bones snapping as he shifted for the first time. He pleaded for someone to help, calling out for his Mother and Fathers.Then, something awe-worthy happened as he shifted. He sprouted fur that was black as night. He looked like a puppy version of Klaus. Then, he shifted right back. That was the day that they discovered both of the boys were hybrids. That was also the day that all the parents realized their kids were all part vampire.

THE END

Author's Note: So what did you guys think of my first story? There will not be anymore chapters for this story, but I'm working on several new ones at the moment. Thank you for the support!


End file.
